The invention is based on electrically actuatable fuel injection valve. From German Patent Disclosure Document DE 39 07 764 A1, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 463,572, filed Jan. 11, 1990 U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,594, an electrically actuatable fuel injection valve is already known to applicant that can be secured to a fuel distributor by means of a bayonet mount, by rotating it about its longitudinal valve axis. The first electrical contact elements of the fuel injection valves, which protrude from the valve housing parallel to the longitudinal valve axis, are electrically contacted by second electrical contact elements, which are disposed on a contact bank that can be mounted on the fuel distributor in the direction of the longitudinal valve axis.
Contacting the known fuel injection valves electrically requires a great amount of space for installation, and in particular a great height for installation in the direction of the longitudinal valve axes, because the process of joining the contact bank having the second electrical contact elements is effected in the direction of the first electrical contact elements of the fuel injection valve and hence in the direction of the longitudinal valve axes.